¿Un final alternativo para Kludd?
by Victoria Ascencio
Summary: ¿Podría Kludd no haber muerto? ¿Podría haber perdonado a Soren y no matarlo? ¿O simplemente lo asesinó a sangre fría? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Twilight, Gylfie y Digger...?


Este era el momento, el lugar. Al fin, ¡Soren iba a morir!

Kludd había esperado mucho tiempo, y ahora iba a terminar la misión que había emprendido hacia tanto tiempo… Cuando solo era un polluelo que dormía en un hueco, al amparo de sus padres y junto a sus hermanos; pero ahora era el Alto Tyto, y la pareja de la mortífera Nyra. Pero no lo sería legítimamente hasta lograr matar a su hermano…

La parte del ritual que faltaba…

Y ahora, gracias a una Tyto australiana que había accedido a servir de cebo, había guiado a su hermano menor hacia la cueva en donde estaba él mismo. Un mochuelo excavador, Digger (al parecer amigo de su impuro hermano), estaba atado a una pesada piedra unos metros más allá.

Sus garras de fuego (con carboncillos insertados en las puntas) lanzaban destellos plateados y rojos. Si las llevaba mucho tiempo, se le arruinarían irremediablemente sus afiladas uñas… Pero era poco el precio comparado con la muerte de su hermano Soren.

La garra de Kludd atravesó el aire y desgarró las plumas primarias de la pequeña Gylfie. Sin embargo, ésta había logrado herirlo gravemente con una astilla de, al parecer, hielo. Fue entonces cuando Soren le atacó con una furia renovada. Hasta ahora el joven Guardián le había lanzado fintas, con algún que otro ataque. Esto le había sorprendido a Kludd.

_Pareciera que no quiere matarme_ -había pensado. Sin embargo, eso delataba lo débil que era Soren. Y eso le facilitaría las cosas.

Pero ahora, parecía haber entrado en un peligroso terreno y se enfrentaba con su embravecido hermano. Kludd sentía la sangre deslizarse por sus blancas plumas del vientre. Y, a pesar de tener los oídos quemados y destruidos por el fuego, a pesar de tener la máscara de metal que le había dado un nombre ("Pico de Metal")… pudo escuchar. Y un grito ronco de guerra hendió el aire y un enorme cárabo lapón (que Kludd identificó como Twilight), se le echó encima con una larga cimatarra de hielo. Le iba a dar el golpe mortal, ¡y no podría escapar! ¡Estaba débil, perdiendo sangre, ¡IBA A SER SU FIN!

La hoja cortante descendió con un sonido silbante… Se acercaba a su espalda… ¡Moriría! Y entonces…

-¡SHAACK!

-¡ARGH!

Fue lo único que pudo chillar Twilight, antes de que la zarpa de fuego de Pico de Metal le atravesara la cara y lo dejara momentáneamente ciego. El enorme cárabo gris se tambaleó en pleno vuelo y cayó.

-¡Twilight, no! –chilló a su vez Soren. Luego volvió su hermosa cara blanca hacia su hermano mayor. Kludd pudo comprobar, asombrado, que éste lloraba. Le veía las lágrimas recorrer las curvas de su disco facial y caer sobre la espada de Soren. Un murmullo aterrador como ninguno surgió de su pico: -No tenías derecho a hacerles esto a mis amigos, a mi hermana, a nuestros padres, ¡a nuestra familia! Y a mí… Solo mereces ¡LA MUERTE!

Y se abalanzó sobre su hermano. Kludd apenas pudo esquivar una garra que se había dirigido hacia su cuello. Entornó los ojos: la cosa, ahora, iba en serio.

Kludd agarró el ala de su hermano y lo hizo chocar contra la roca. Hizo un crujido sospechoso, pero no se rompió. En cambio, Soren se las había arreglado para agarrarlo del pecho y tirarlo hacia abajo. Ambos golpearon el duro suelo. Y rodaron, tratando cada uno de mantenerse encima del otro, arañándose con sus armas y abriéndose surcos profundos en sus carnes. Hubieran sucumbido al dolor si no fuera porque el odio los había vuelto físicamente insensibles. Solo eran odio…, y rencor.

Pero Kludd era mucho más experimentado en la lucha y, ejecutando una ágil contorsión que salpicó de sangre y plumas los alrededores, logró dominar a su hermano. Puso una garra humeante (la sangre había apagado el fuego, pero no había mitigado el calor del carbón), sobre el cuello de su hermano.

-¡Soren, no! –chillaron Gylfie, Digger y Twilight.

_Los tres siguen vivos… ¡Qué más da! Cuando acabe con él, quedarán tan destrozados que serán oponentes fáciles de abatir _-Kludd giró de nuevo su cara hacia la de su hermano, quien lo miraba, ya no con rencor u odio, si no con una tristeza infinita.

-Kludd, por favor, no hagas esto… Soy tu hermano –susurró su hermano menor.

-Por eso mismo –le susurró a su vez Kludd al oído.

El brillo nostálgico en los ojos negros de Soren desapareció. Y otra vez aparecieron: el odio y el rencor.

Kludd, con el corazón latiéndole mil por hora, apretó con más fuerza las garras en el cuello de este y lentamente fueron hundiéndose primero en plumas, luego en carne y por fin tocaron el hueso. Soren fue boqueando, agonizante. Con su otra garra destrozó perezosamente el pecho de su hermano. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más débil, más irregular… Del moribundo Soren…

-¡SHAACK!

-¡ARGH!

El lacerante dolor dejado por la espada de Twilight lo sacó de sus ensueños. La batalla, en realidad, no había terminado con la muerte de Soren. Iba a terminar… con la suya.

Cayó, herido mortalmente. Él era el malherido, no Soren. Él era el tumbado en el suelo, no Soren. Él era quien iba a morir, no Soren.

El contundente golpe contra el suelo le quitó el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones. Veía todo negro… ¿Qué pasaba? Ya no sentía dolor, pero si una ira que lo devoraba.

Él estaba muerto. Soren no. Su hijo y Nyra tendrían que terminar el trabajo.

Porque el Alto Tyto, la Suprema Pureza, Pico de Metal; _KLUDD_… estaba _**MUERTO**_.


End file.
